My Gundam Story
by FireStarter2
Summary: Kayleigh walked down the street with her eyes downcast, avoiding anyone that came her way. She wandered to the front of the school she ... RXR?


Title: My Gundam Story

Author: FireStarter

Rated: PG-13

Warnings: smirks

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing. Also, this title sucks - it does very muchly! Anyone have suggestions? They would be appreciated too!

_Teaser_

Kayleigh walked down the street with her eyes downcast, avoiding anyone that came her way. She wandered to the front of the school she was to be going to. It's black iron gates stood closed with the Peacecraft symbol in the center of each one.

Going to a small black box, she removed a card with her name, info and the schools identification number and ran it through a slot. The gates popped opened slightly and she entered, them closing behind her on her way up to the entrance of the school. A long driveway went up the property, one going in front of the school and then to spilt off; one going to the back of the school and the other going to a similar black gate which was supposedly the exit.

Walking up the staircase, the stairs were marble and consisted of four large pillars on either side of the porch-like space; one pillar width between each of them. Walking inside their was an short entrance way and then it opened to an large circular room. To her immediate left were four metal doors above a small blue sign with gold lettering; identifying it as the Cafeteria. To her far left was double oak doors leading to the girl's dorms and on her far right were the same; leading to the boy's dorms.

A little further right was an doorway with carvings around the frame of music notes, instruments, books, and other things; this room lead to a sitting room which had hairs and couches of all sizes and a grand piano and tall instrument holding case in the corner. Then on the far side of the room was a hallway that leads to offices or small classrooms.

In the center of the main room was a round counter, and in the middle a smaller table; which two people sat behind. As she walked forward towards the table, the woman looked up her features soft as she looked at her up and down.

"I'm a new student here," Kayleigh said softly and the woman's dark blue eye's looked at her and never wavered. Smiling softly, she typed something onto her computer and looked up at her from behind the counter.

"Kayleigh Moray?" she asked, Kayleigh nodded and the woman typed a little more, her printer coming to life next to her. Turning around she looked at the brown haired boy by the file cabinets, and waited a minute before speaking. "Heero? Your time is over here, you can go on your way," he turned around and grunted a response. Taking that as a response the woman turned and continued typing on her computer, while Kayleigh looked at the boy. He had ice-cold eyes and seemed closed from the outside world, he was like her! She thought as he finished what he was doing. The same doctor had trained her in the war, Dr. J. she remembered now.

He locked eyes with each other and it seemed if another person kicked in; her old self. She felt her face go stiff as she nodded and he returned the gesture, she snapped back into the world as the woman behind the desk asked her something; she looked at her again.

"Here," she said handing a slip of paper to her naming her classes she had signed up for. "By the way," she said standing up," my name's Noin," Kayleigh shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Noin," Kayleigh said, her voice having a little more confidence then usual to it. She turned and headed towards the girls dorms. _'I don't want to remember those times. I don't.'_

Heero looked and the frail girl and her face became stiff and emotionless, she nodded stiffly. He nodded back to her and went back to his things as her head snapped towards Noin and she was handed the schedule. He remembered her file; she used to live on L1 before coming here. He watched as she shook Noin's hand, said a response to Noin and walked away.

She had long black hair with navy blue in it and frost blue eyes, according to the file; she was 5'6" and 1 year younger than he. As he walked towards the elevator and went in, he pressed the _4_ button and thought about her features. She looked very pale and sickly, like someone going through medication or having tests run on them, he would look into it later. What he couldn't understand was how familiar she looked. Although he could have seen her anywhere or seen someone like her, he did not know.

Walking to his room, he opened the door and stepped into the cool air-conditioned room, putting his things on her main table he went to the bedroom and lay down on his bed. He had the feeling it was going to be an interesting year.

_For those of you who've seen this before..I've decided to redo the story. The First part will stay the same because I like it. But that's it.. - Hope you like it and RXR._


End file.
